Once something is lost
by Yaoilooovee
Summary: Oikawa Torou is a beautiful and succesful boy, but his dark past is still breaking his heart every day. But a strange boy suddenly show up in front of his house one day and everything slowly gets better and he slowly get s over his painfull memorys and can start a new life, well that s what Oikawa believes..
1. Chapter 1

,,Shit.." Muttered the brown-haired boy to himself, as he slowly let himself fall down on his ass. He was running for a half hour and his ribs and his head was starting to kill him. ,,That bastard.." Muttered the boy again and brought his hand to the aching place, just right above his left eyebrow. ,,I told him to safe my face." He said angrily as he lifted his hand from head and safe the blood on his fingers. ,,Shit.. He really tried to kill me this time, didn´t he?" Sighed he and let his headrest against the wall behind him. He was running like crazy from his crazy ex-boyfriend, that he didn´t noticed where we had run to and he actually did not care right now. His howl body was aching like crazy and his eyes started to get heavy.

,,Hey! Are you alright?" The brown-haired boy suddenly heard a gently voice and felt a hand on his shoulder. He tried to look at the person calling out to him, but the blood was running down from his eyebrow and he couldn´t see clear anymore. All he could see was brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. ,,Shit, you´re bleeding. Hey! Can you hear me? Don´t you dare die on me!" He heard the person calling out to him again, but it was too late. ,,Oi-" Was all he could say, before he closed his eyes. ,,Shit! Oi, Iwa-" He heard the person calling again but it was too late. Everything went black.

* * *

,,Ugn.." Moaned the boy in pain and pinched his eyes together. His head was killing him. He slowly tried o open his eyes but decided against it really soon. The sun was shining right into his face. He covered his eyes with his hand, but suddenly sat up, when he felt the bandage around his head. He could remember putting it onto himself, but that was also a really big mistake. He immediately felt a sharp pain in his ribs and gasped for air. ,,What are you doing?" He suddenly heard a voice and the brown-haired boy looked over to a side, where a boy entered the room with a tablet in his hands. ,,You shouldn't sit up so suddenly. Lie back down!" The boy went over to him and placed the tablet on the night stand, before he went to his side and helped him to lie down again. ,,Breath. Relax. Everything is fine." He said calm but also worried and put a hand on the shoulder of the hurt boy, who looked a bit panicked at him, but slowly calmed down. He didn´t know, were he was, what he was doing here and who the other guy was, but he probably wasn´t in danger, well for now. They wouldn´t help him and take care of his wounds just to hurt or kill him in the next moment. Well that´s what he hoped at least.

,,W-Where am I?" The brown-haired boy asked once he calmed down a bit and looked now at the other boy in the room. He had also brown hair, beautiful styled and big brown eyes with dark circles under his eyes. He didn´t know him, but he could tell at first glance, that he didn´t get enough sleep. ,,At my place. You collapsed in front of my house yesterday. Can you remember that?" He asked and looked closely at him.

,,Well…" The hurt boy thought for a moment, before everything got back. He was running away from this sick bastard, when he collapsed and someone called out to him just a second before everything got black. ,,Well all I can remember is a voice and someone with brown hair, before everything got black.." He muttered more to himself than an answer, but the other boy could still hear him. ,,Well yeah that was me." He smiled and pointed at his hair. ,,See? Brown hair." He smiled.

,,Yeah.. I guess. Thanks for saving me." The boy smiled up at the other guy standing next to him.

The other one looked a bit at him, before he turned slightly away. ,,O-Oh don´t worry about it! How could I leave you dying in front of my house?" Said he and looked to the side. Shortly there was an awkward pause between them, before the owner of the house offered him a class of water. ,,Here. You should dink something."

,,Thanks.. Ehm." The other boy sat slowly up, before he took the class and looked questionably at him. ,,Oh I´m sorry, how rude of me. I´m Oikawa. Oikawa Touru. Nice to meet you." The owner smiled at him. ,,Oi-Oikawa." Stuttered the other boy and looked shocked at him. ,,Urgh!" He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head and put his hands on his head.

,,H-Hey! W-What´s wrong? Does it hurt?" Oikawa immediately took the glass out of his hand and put it back on the tablet, before he went back to his side and helped him to lie back down. ,,Urgh.. It hurts." Gritted the other boy his teeth and tossed around. It felt like it would explode any minute. ,,Shit. Make it stop, make it stop!" He almost screamed by now and tears were starting to fall down his cheeks.

,,Shit, hey! W-What´s wrong all of a sudden?" Oikawa asked shocked and just stood in front of him and looked at him. He wanted to help him, he really wanted to help him but he didn´t know how. He was not a doctor so he didn´t know what to do, but he couldn´t just let him scream in pain all day. He needed to help him.

,,Wait, I will call a doctor!" Oikawa said worried and wanted to pull his phone out of his pants, when the other boy immediately grabbed his arm and stopped him. ,,No please! Everything but not a doctor!" He said almost crying. He really should call a doctor but maybe it was better not to call one. ,,No, it´s better this way. I don´t know how to help you." He said now determined. ,,No please, everything but this! He will find me. Please don´t call a doctor!" The other boy was now crying and Touru lost. He was weak to tears.

,,Fine, I won´t call a doctor." Oikawa sighed defeated. Calling a doctor was probably helpless anyway. He wouldn´t let himself get checked anyway. ,,But tell me what I should do!" ,,Urg it´s fine. That happens from time to time. It will go away." The other boy bit on his lip again. The pain was getting worse again.

,,It hurts! Shit!" Screamed he in pain again and tossed in the bed around. He didn´t know what why it was this bad, but he could care less right now. Normally he had a bad headache from time to time, but this was getting out of his hand. He couldn´t think anymore, it was too much for him and it got even worse. It felt like someone was beating with a hammer against his head and with more force every fucking time. And there was a voice calling something but he couldn´t understand what it was. The beating was too loud and the pain was too much to be able to concentrate on the voice inside his head. Normally he would think, that he was finally losing his mind but something about the voice was different. The voice was calm and gently, almost lovely.

,,Here! You must take them! They will help you!" The owner of the house came back inside the room with something in his hands. The other boy hadn´t even noticed, that he had left the room. He saw how he moved his lips and could hear his voice, but he couldn´t understand what it was. The pain was getting to much. He couldn´t concentrate on anything else than trying not to pass out.

,,Shit." Bite Oikawa on his lips, when he tried to give the other boy the pills, but he was still screaming and tossing around and he probably wasn´t even aware of him. ,,What should I do?" He pulled on his hands and looked at the boy in front of him. He felt so sorry for him, ow he was lying in the bed, screaming for help and his painful look was killing him. He couldn´t stand seeing him like that just any minute longer. It was breaking his heart.

,,What should I do?" He murmured to himself, as he looked to the boy in front of him and at the pills in his hands. He had to take them, but he wouldn´t stop screaming and moving, so it was pointless to give him a glass or the pills. There was no way he could take them like that. ,,Shit. There really is no other way, mhm?"


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa really didn´t know how he managed that, but the other boy was finally sleeping, well he hoped he did that. He probably passed out because of the pain but sleeping sounded better for him. He really hoped that he was sleeping.

He had taken the pills and water in his own mouth and passed the other one trough a kiss the pills. It was strange doing something like this to a totally stranger but there was no other choice. It was really hard holding him down and pouring the water with the pills down his throat, but he kind of managed it. After that he was lying down beside him and pressed the other boy in his chest and tried to hold him still and tried to calm him down with words, but the other one was still screaming and crying and it totally broke his hearth having him in his arms and seeing so much pain up close and he wasn´t able to do anything at all. He was a totally stranger and didn´t even knew his name but he couldn´t see him like that. He didn´t know how long he was holding him, probably a bit more than half an hour, before he finally stopped screaming. After that he was still crying and his body was shaking, before he slowly got calmer and finally closed his eyes and slept. Well Oikawa hoped he was sleeping.

He let go of the boy and slowly stood up, hoping not to wake him up. He looked shortly down at him, stroke the wet brown hair out of his face and sighed, before he went out of the room and closed the door silently behind him. He had just meet him 8 hours ago and talked 2 sentences with him but he was already attached to him. ,,Shit.." Sighed Oikawa and run with his fingers through his hair. ,,What am I doing?" murmured he, while he walked into his living room and let himself fall down on his couch. ,,He is going to hit me so hard." He sighed again and closed his eyes for a short minute, before he finally pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

,,Oikawa? You´re already up? I thought-" But before the boy on the other side of the line could finish his sentence interrupted the brown-haired boy him. ,,Iwa-chan." Was all Oikawa needed to say and the other one knew, that something had happened. He knew his childhood friend just too long and too good. And this tone was never a good sign.

Oikawa heard a loud sighed on the other side of the line and some rustling. He was probably leaving the office now to talk in private and the brown-haired boy waited. He was happy about this little pause, so that he could sort his thoughts. He himself didn´t know what happened in these few hours, so how should he explain all this to his best friend? He knew, that his best friend would listen and help him but he would still be mad at him and he had every right to do that. He was mad at himself and how stupid he could be.

,,So, what happened, Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi asked. He knew, that his best friend had done something stupid again or he wouldn´t have used this tone. This time it was Oikawa who sighed loudly. ,,I think I´m doing it again." ,,What do you mean?" Asked Iwaizumi. He had a bad premonition about this. ,,Seeing him in someone else." Oikawa was saying that more as a question than an actually answer.

,,Oikawa." Said the other one careful. ,,You have to stop this, please." He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall behind him. This wouldn´t be a good conversation and they had done this so many times already but his best friend just didn´t stop. ,,For yourself, for your friends and family and the most important part: for him. He is dead, Oikawa. He is dead. I know it´s hard to except and it hurts but you must let him go. Please, Oikawa. You have to stop this."


End file.
